


The Moonlight Drabble Crypt

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: This will house my collection of Moonlight drabbles.#2: "Spanning the Years" added on 10/17/19





	1. Just For Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Works of 100-400 words will be added here as they are written. All shapes and sizes, genres and ratings. Each chapter will contain all the info for that particular drabble.

Written for Challenge #104 Kick, at: <https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile>

Characters/Pairings: Mick/Beth  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: A lazy morning/night in the vampire/human household, but someone is very active.  
Note: I decided to challenge myself, to do 5 of these "Kick" fills, so I've written them for: ML, QL, TS, TW, SH.

**Just for Kicks**

Mick was thinking of moving, really. It was close to dawn, he should head to the freezer for a good day's sleep. Beth would be waking and starting her day. Their relationship had taken some adjustments, on both sides, but it was worth it.

He reached out to lay a gentle hand on her stomach, on the life growing there. The child that he loved just as much as if it had been his biologically. His family, his miracle.

Mick smiled as the baby kicked, as if sensing daddy's presence. He decided he could stay there awhile longer, getting kicked.


	2. Spanning the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Beth forgot theirs was a May-December romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Free Space (using May/December Romance), at [](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo**  
Pairing: Mick/Beth  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

**Spanning the years**

  
Sometimes Beth forgot about the age difference between them. When she was on Mick's arm out on a date, smiling smugly over the envious looks from other women. Having been turned into a vampire when he was thirty, his real age was hidden from outward view. This was the young Mick. She often ignored everything else, except the spark that sizzled between them.  
  
Other times Mick would use an outdated phrase or behave like someone who was still stuck in the 1950's. He could be a bit old fashioned, preferring oldie songs and classic cars. It was always jarring when she came up against old Mick.  
  
Then there were those sweetly poignant times when he would try so hard to be modern. Listening to all the current music she liked and learning enough about the bands to actually debate them with her. Or getting himself a MySpace page. It was all an effort to connect with her when they didn't need all that. Their relationship was real and their bond unbreakable.  
  
It was always a surprise when she remembered that theirs was a May-December romance. Dating a vampire was never normal, or even predictable. Good thing Beth didn't want normal.

**fin**  
  
10/17/19


End file.
